


忏悔录

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	忏悔录

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547603) by [KL_Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KL_Serenity/pseuds/KL_Serenity)



我名为吉克·耶格尔，于此告解。

我背负着拯救的期待而生，拯救我父母的人生，拯救菲姑姑的亡魂，拯救艾尔迪亚人，拯救这个世界。

但我没能拯救任何人。我杀死了父母，杀死了艾尔迪亚复权派，杀死了数不胜数的艾尔迪亚同胞，当然，也杀死了很多其他种族的人类，男人，女人，老人，小孩。

我也想过杀死我自己，但比起死亡我更擅长活着，为自己包裹上层层伪装，谨小慎微，滴水不漏，恰到好处地融入这个世界的荒诞与残酷，我擅长这样活着。从我将马莱警察带进家门的那一天开始，我就知道我唯有这样活着，我必须努力练习，不出一点差错。

——感谢上帝，我并没有出一点差错。您知道，我做得很好。我想我的父母在这一点上是正确的——我是那个将会改变一切的孩子。当然了，我怀疑过我自己，在我刚成为战士候补的时候，我做得糟透了，那会儿我怀疑自己一无是处。但后来我明白了，那并不是因为我只是一个平凡的孩子，而是因为父母的计划注定不可能成功。他们太过天真，太过理想主义，又操之过急，愚蠢的对抗只会招致失败，冒进的危险让大家都生死一线。可他们不会考虑到这些，他们的眼里只有艾尔迪亚帝国，那个远在天边却似乎伸手可及的梦想，让他们头脑疯癫举止荒唐。

我举报了他们，是的，并没有太多犹豫。只是从此之后，我明白我在这世间只剩下孤身一人，我决心要靠我自己的力量去拯救艾尔迪亚人和这个世界，作出这个决定的时候我能够体会到神明的感觉——您大概也会明白吧？

但陶醉于其中并没有那么容易，现实不会轻易赐予一个人成为英雄乃至神明的权利。但我是特别的那一个，我比任何人都更加优秀，在我决心开始我的新生活之后，我轻而易举地获得了战士候补资格，甚至当上了战士长，这些我在过去从不敢想象的东西，攥在手中之后才发现也不过如此。马莱人信任我，依靠我，重用我，我可以参与他们的机密会议，战争部署，政策讨论。当然了，我还是一个艾尔迪亚人，但却是他们不得不征询意见的艾尔迪亚人。从没有人做到过这种事情，将来也不会有……假如没有皮克·芬格尔的出现的话。

皮克·芬格尔，她并不适合成为一名战士，她的身上没有人们称作信念或者疯狂的东西，她不为了拯救艾尔迪亚，也没有背负任何沉重的期待，不为了改善家人的生活而牺牲，她在一个清晨悄悄跑出家门递交了申请，为了救她卧病在床的父亲——那是我们相识许久后从她口中听来的故事。她的父亲阻止她，说他宁可死也不愿意女儿过这种生活。为什么会有这样愚蠢的人？但皮克·芬格尔，她该死地适合成为一名战士，她聪明，机敏又缜密，从她到来的一开始，所有人就都相信她会成为马莱战士。艾尔迪亚人喜欢她，马莱人同样喜欢她。他们亲切地叫她的名字，或许她让他们想到家中惹人怜爱的小女儿。

她已经拥有了太多的爱，富足的人们可不会在意餐刀上残余的黄油。

我细细舔舐着刀刃，我嫉妒她的富足。

我们彼此提防，彼此疏远，却又彼此契合。后来我常常坐在她化身的巨人背上穿越过森林峡谷城市战场，在我投掷时她总是恰到好处地将石块送到我手边，或许在我自己都没有发觉的时候，我开始依赖她的侦察，依赖她保护着我的身后。我明知道我不应该这样做，我明知道终有一日我们会成为敌人，而她一定会成为最棘手的那一个。或许我应该抢先杀死她，她伏在我膝头安然入睡，我知道我只要轻轻用力，就可以扭断那白皙而纤细的脖颈。

她弯起眉眼对我微笑，用梦呓般的声音对我说，吉克，吉克，你是一个刽子手。而我拥抱她，像情人安然躺入纯白棺椁。

我知道她并不热衷于杀人，我知道她真诚地爱着她的邻人也爱着陌生人——我知道，这毫无疑问，如果我说我是世界上最了解她的人，或许她也会同意的——我让她为我杀人。有时候这完全是不必要的浪费，我会留下一些惊慌失措的人给她的枪口，也会让她将我的脊髓液亲手注入艾尔迪亚人的身体。有时候我用生命去冒险，因为我喜欢看她为了救我不得不踩烂人类的血肉，让那些倒霉家伙的脑浆黏黏糊糊粘满她的指缝。她总会这样做的，我并不能笃定地说，其中多少出于她的责任感，多少出于她内心隐藏的残酷，多少出于……

她往汉堡里挤着酱汁，她说，你总爱玩弄生命，这是你的缺陷还是恶习。

我猜她一定猜到了我终将与她为敌，然而她只是静默地保守着这个秘密。她长久地凝望我的背影，我想她在等待有那么一刻我转过身而手中握着上膛的枪。我猜她一定猜到了我窥见她小心掩藏的秘密，她吮吸着我嘴唇上的危险如蜂蜜甘甜，她在背叛与死亡的阴影里翩翩起舞，难以抑制心脏狂跳的激情。

我的灵魂残破不堪，每一个破洞里都流着污秽的罪。拥抱过我的人啊，想必对此心知肚明。

她同样心知肚明，如果有必要我就会毫不犹豫地杀死她，我们不是同伴，也算不上什么朋友。

她知道我从不后悔也不怀疑自己，如果有一瞬的后悔与动摇我无法活到今天。我的手上有洗不掉的血，我夺走成千上万人的生命，但为了永恒的安乐，上帝也曾降下天火与洪水。我愿做人群中的毒蛇，我愿做伊甸园的火剑，我欺骗所有可以欺骗的，我背叛所有可以背叛的，我学习狡诈卑劣隐忍圆滑地生活，我懂得如何砸碎人们的宁静欢愉希望与梦想，我早该死去，我却夺走死神的黑翼，我热切渴望着炼狱，渴望被狗啃食殆尽……

但我于此忏悔之事唯有一件，那就是爱。


End file.
